


Christmas Cookies

by WriterOfFanFics



Series: Festive Fics 2016 (McBusted) [21]
Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band), McFly
Genre: Christmas Cookies, M/M, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9041198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfFanFics/pseuds/WriterOfFanFics
Summary: Cookies and speculation. Danny is adorable and James freaks out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a filler. It's not that good but I hope someone enjoys it :)
> 
> Merry Christmas by the way <3

You can't have Christmas without Christmas Cookies. At least that was what Tom and Dougie believed, Danny and Harry weren't big fans of the overly sugary cookies. Danny and Harry made plans to go to the gym while their boyfriends munched away on the cookies.

"What time is Doug getting here?" Danny asked changing into his workout clothes, checking the clock on the nightstand.

"About an hour." Tom let his eyes wander over Danny's half-naked body. "Shame that that has to be covered up." Danny made a show of wiggling his arse as he put on his shorts.

"Suffer." Danny enjoyed Tom's woeful reaction. "Harry is going to meet me at the gym soon so I better get going." Danny gave Tom a quick kiss before leaving their bedroom. Tom thought he heard him go into the music room but he was always suspicious around Christmas. 

Tom was in the kitchen making the icing for the cookies when Dougie let himself into the house.

"Tom?" Dougie called out, already walking into the kitchen.

"I'm in here." Tom put down his spatula to give Dougie a hug.

"You certainly can make a mess, Fletcher." Dougie laughed returning the hug. "At least you only have to decorate them. You, Harry and Matt, did all the baking." Dougie picked up a piping bag and started to fill it with frosting, making sure to flick some at Tom.

"Hey! I made these cookies, I made this frosting. You could treat me with some respect." Tom crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, not going to happen." Dougie laughed.

Tom and Dougie had just settled on the couch with a Christmas movie when Tom's mobile rang.

"Hello?" Tom answered around a mouthful of cookie.

"I'm bored." James' dragged out the 'o'. "What are you doing?"

"Dougie and I are eating cookies and watching a movie. Where's Matt?" Tom stole a cookie from Dougie just to see his face.

"He's with Danny and Harry."

"Is he? Danny didn't mention it." Tom moved the phone away slightly. "Doug, did Harry mention that Matt was going to the gym with them at all?"

"Gym? Harry didn't mention anything about going to the gym. He went this morning." Dougie stole his cookie back.

"Strange." Tom put the phone back to his ear. "Did you hear that James?"

"Yeah. I did. What do you think they're up to?"

"I don't know. Why don't you come over and enjoy the cookies with us?" Tom asked.

"I'll never turn down cookies." James was getting off his couch in a flash.

~~Meanwhile At Harry's~~

Danny, Harry and Matt sat on the floor listening as Danny played the song he wrote for Tom.

"What do you guys think?" Danny asked nervously when he finished.

"It's great!" Matt clapped his hands together.

"It needs a bit of work, though, Dan. Not a lot, but just some fine tuning." Harry pointed out.

"I'm grateful you two agreed to help me. It means a lot." Danny admitted.

"Anytime." The three guys set to work on making sure this was a perfect song for a perfect man, Tom. 

~~~Back at Tom's House~~~

"What do you think they're up to?" Tom asked James and Dougie when James walked in.

"I wouldn't worry about anything," James assured, taking a cookie. "Mmm, these are really good." He said around a mouthful of cookie.

"It's not like there have been any changes between you and Danny, right?" Dougie looked at Tom.

"Right. Everything is the same with us." Tom hoped his voice sounded believable, Danny and him decided to hold off on telling the guys on the engagement until they could tell them all together. "You're right. I'm freaking out over nothing."

"If you're done freaking out, can I freak out?" James asked taking another cookie.

"Go on." Tom gestured.

"Is this about what to get Matt again?" Dougie rolled his eyes.

"Christmas is days, _days_ , away and I still don't know what to get him! I think that allows me to freak out." James defended himself.

"I swear you're thicker than Danny sometimes." Dougie shook his head.

"What is that supposed to mean!" James bounced up and down on the couch.

"Think he'll figure it out before Christmas?" Tom looked at Dougie barely containing a laugh.

"He better." Dougie laughed.

"I hate you two and all of my so-called friends." James threw cookies at his two friends.

"At least he loves Matt." Tom laughed.


End file.
